


Wring Me Out to Dry

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: (REPOST)Sylvain decides to try a drink that prolongs orgasm for an unknown amount of time. His boyfriends are very eager to give it a whirl.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Wring Me Out to Dry

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS accidentally deleted this sorry friends, pensive clown

Sylvain held a little vial filled with a softly glowing pink liquid, eyeing it suspiciously.

"So, what exactly is this?"

Felix would not make eye contact with him, blushing all the way to his ears. He kept trying to open his mouth to say something, but got too upset with himself before he could make any proper words come out. Dimitri was standing over him, hands on Felix's shoulders and smiling at Sylvain.

"Well, I guess the task of explaining falls to me then," Dimitri laughed, a brush of pink across his face as well. "It is a special liquid meant to withhold, well … release." Sylvain blinked twice.

"And you guys want _me_ to take it? Really?" Sylvain had trouble picturing himself as the object of someone's affection. Felix or Dimitri, sure, he could touch them until his fingers went numb and he came so many times he lost count. But Sylvain?

"It's payback," Felix spoke up, finding a way to channel his sexual frustration into a competition. Of course. "For all the times you've messed with me."

"Or me., Dimitri helpfully chipped in.

Sylvain laughed, leaning over to kiss the King's cheek. Felix huffed at the two of them and settled with holding one of Sylvain's hands. Their relationship made Sylvain feel wanted in so many different ways, and this night would be an exciting new way to explore that want.

"When are we doing this? You guys have meetings or something?"

"I rescheduled them all," Felix spoke up between them, glaring up at Dimitri. "I don't want to have to deal with getting felt up under the table for half of these blasted meetings because his Royal Beastliness is too excited." Dimitri buried his head in Felix's hair to hide the warmth on his cheeks, glancing up at Sylvain.

"Whenever you want, Sylvain. If you want to think about it more, I understand."

Sylvain tossed the vial from one hand to another, shaking his head. "No, no, I'm cool with it." He hoped he sounded cool with it, because a part of this idea made his knees weak. "Just one question. Do we have any idea how long this lasts?"

"No," Felix said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Could be hours."

Sylvain gulped audibly soon was a delightful mix of scared and horny.

* * *

Sylvain later found himself getting shoved into the King's quarters by Felix, pushed up hard against the wall into a crushing kiss. Sylvain let it happen, winding big arms around Felix's waist. Felix always kissed him like he wanted more than a taste, all teeth and tongue and force. Sylvain couldn't stop a gasp escaping his throat as Felix's hands dove into his hair and yanked back, exposing his neck for Felix to ravage. Felix was sloppy, kissing and biting at any skin that was available to him. Sylvain's hands found their way under Felix's shirt, tracing scars along his back and sides.

Goddess, Felix was beautiful.

Sylvain and Felix loved each other since before they had the words for it. All three of them promised themselves to one another, but Felix followed those promises with his whole heart. Sylvain nestled in Felix's hair, already freed from its usual bindings. Which meant His Royal Highness may have gotten a head start on their fun, as Felix so expertly predicted.

"Bring him here, Felix." Dimitri's voice was low and husky, which made both Sylvain and Felix feel fuzzy. Felix relinquished his hold on Sylvain, the two of them getting onto Dimitri's massive bed with him. Before they went any further, Sylvain pulled the pink vial from his pocket and shook it a little. The contents fizzed in an unusual way.

"Now? Or later?"

Dimitri and Felix both looked at each other, silently exchanging words before nodding. "Now," Felix said, his eyes following as Sylvain uncorked the vial and pressed it to his lips, downing it in one gulp. He paused, the other two men looking at him curiously.

"Do you … feel any different?" Dimitri asked, placing a hand on Sylvain's thigh. Sylvain licked his lips for any last drops of the liquid, trying to assess his mental state as best as he could. The drink was surprisingly tasty, lingering on his tongue long after he drank it.

"A little lightheaded, but otherwise … fine, I guess?" He leaned over to kiss Dimitri, placing a hand on his cheek and letting the other man devour him. Kissing Dimitri was different every time: some days it was soft, careful, delicate. Other times it was bruising and left him breathless and hard. Tonight felt like it would be more of the latter. He broke the kiss and smiled at him, kissing the corner of his lips.

"Only one way to figure out if it worked, right? You two have a plan?"

Felix leaned against Dimitri, glancing up at him with that dangerous little smirk. "Who is fucking him, your Majesty?" Despite the fact that Dimitri always begged to just be called by his name, he always seemed to thrill when Felix addressed him with his proper title. Dimitri looked back at Felix and took his hand, slowly lacing their fingers together.

"I think the better question is, who is fucking him _first_."

They both turned on him, and Sylvain was back to feeling very scared for himself and unbearably hard.

Felix moved towards Sylvain on the bed, gripping his jacket in both hands and yanking him forward. They kissed again, desperate and wanting, as Dimitri pressing soft kisses along Sylvain's neck where Felix had bitten earlier. Sylvain couldn't get over how nice it was to have both men on him, paying sole attention to his needs. It made the muscles in his shoulders loosen, exhaling into Felix's angry kisses.

Felix pulled back and grinned. "Get naked." Well, Sylvain certainly couldn't disobey an order like that. He stripped down bare, his cock plenty hard already and hanging against his thigh. Felix grabbed him, thumbing at the head and feeling the bead of precome at the top slide down into his palm. Sylvain tipped his head back and moaned, Dimitri's hand now cupping at Sylvain's sculpted pectorals. He ran a thumb back and forth over a peaked nipple, Sylvain biting his lip to keep back any additional noises he may decide to share.

"I'm fucking you first," Felix rasped, quickly shedding his own layers. Dimitri very helpfully broke from Sylvain to fetch a vial of oil, Felix taking and dousing a finger in it. "Help me open him up." _Oh_. Sylvain couldn't keep back a moan at the two of their fingers pressed together inside him. He spread his legs slightly and wrapped a hand around himself, dizzy with arousal.

The other two men stopped, watching Sylvain jerk himself with rapt attention. They would need to position him a little more favorably, but they decided to wait until Sylvain had calmed enough to do so. Plus, they were enjoying the view.

"Do we stop him …?" Dimitri asked, tempted to reach out and swat Sylvain's hand away.

"I don't see why we should. Not like he'll finish from it." Felix would be all wolfish grins the whole night, Sylvain laughing a bit at the observation.

"Such a sweet lover, aren't you?" Sylvain quipped.

"Shut up and get on all fours."

Sylvain complied and shifted on the bed, lifting his ass up into the air. Felix rewarded him with a hard slap over one cheek, leaving Sylvain gasping and squeezing his cock. Felix was right: every touch felt good, but he couldn't manage to get himself over the edge. The thought made his face go red, unable to imagine what a mess he would be by the end of the evening.

Felix's finger was first: pushing in slowly at first, then digging in to the last knuckle, wriggling around to make space. Dimitri held Sylvain open, pressing kisses dangerously low down his back. He was the only one of them still clothed, as if he needed any more reminders of how quick his advisors would strip for him if he asked nice enough. Sylvain was quickly used to Felix's rhythms, bucking up against the contact as he fisted himself.

"Go ahead, I can take another." Sylvain wasn't sure if they needed the confirmation at this point, but it had been a while since he was the one getting fucked. Dimitri nodded and slid his finger in next, Sylvain keening at the burning stretch. Dimitri's finger was practically a sausage next to Felix's, spreading him wide open. He tried to meet every movement, dizzy at the sensation of Felix moving fast and jerky while Dimitri moved at an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to come just from these touches alone, but no matter how much he touched himself, nothing happened.

"F-fuck … Felix, please." Sylvain had forgotten how good it felt to be subject to the whims of Felix and Dimitri. Felix pulled his finger out, returning to the oil to coat his cock. Sylvain waited for a few moments before turning back to see Dimitri and Felix making out over him. He pumped himself with more fervor - _fuck_ that was so hot. He gently nudged at Felix's knee with his toe, throwing a wink his way. "Please?"

Felix broke from the kiss and rolled his eyes, spanking Sylvain again. Sylvain gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain lingered after the hand left. Felix lined himself up, pressing the head into Sylvain's hole. Dimitri was right behind him, holding his hips steady. Dimitri had his head on Felix's shoulder and muttered something into Felix's ear that made him shudder. Dimitri's careful hands kept Felix moving agonizingly slow, stretching Sylvain in a way that made him bite into his knuckle. Before he knew it, Felix was buried to the hilt, his own hands shaking as he held Sylvain deathly tight.

"Y-you feel so good." Felix thrusted a little and Sylvain moaned, pushing back as much as he could. Dimitri moved a careful hand over one of Felix's, getting a good grip on the two of them.

And then Dimitri began moving Felix, pushing the two back and forth onto each other. Sylvain was practically blind with pleasure, the thought of being used until he burst making all coherent thoughts evaporate from his mind. He cried out at each thrust, feeling Dimitri crush the two against each other. Felix was shaking like a leaf, already close.

Dimitri let go of Sylvain and pulled Felix back in a single movement, squeezing the base of his cock tight. Felix had tears dotting his lashes, which Sylvain would have commented on if he hadn't fully collapsed onto the bed without the help of Dimitri's strong grip. Dimitri spoke up, kissing away Felix's tears.

"Ride him."

Felix nodded feverishly, rutting up against Dimitri's lap. Dimitri smiled at him, so fond and so loving, as he picked up a very boneless Sylvain and propped him up against the headboard, his cock red and painfully hard. Felix looked at him and swallowed, most of the bite lost after being so close to finishing. _Oh_ , Sylvain thought, _you have no idea._ Felix moved onto Sylvain's lap, pressing the head against his entrance. Sylvain looked up at him with reverence, raising shaky hands to Felix's thighs.

"Don't you … need prep?"

Felix shook his head, his cheeks tinged pink. "Prepped already. Now stay still." Sylvain rubbed circles in between Felix's thighs, ghosting close to his balls. Felix lowered himself and Sylvain was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. Felix felt absolutely incredible, fucking himself in earnest on his dick, bouncing like an experienced rider. And Sylvain certainly knew riding experience when he saw it. He regained some vigor as his grip went tight the way Felix liked it, fucking up into him hard. Felix was beautiful, his hair messy and clouding his vision as he cried out at each thrust, long legs bracketing Sylvain's lower half. Felix held onto Sylvain's hair like a lifeline, and Sylvain suddenly was curious as to where the King had gone.

He looked to see Dimitri had finally disrobed, and Goddess, he would never get tired of seeing that dick. Dimitri climbed back onto the bed, tilting Sylvain's head to face him and kiss him, Sylvain already thoroughly unraveled in his touch. Felix yelled and went deathly tight around Sylvain, and normally that would have been enough to finish him off, but he was still so hard, so painfully hard, and so close. Felix finished in between them, Dimitri's free hand pumping him through his orgasm. He stayed on Sylvain's lap and ground weakly against his prostate, painful to the point of overstimulating himself. Felix didn't care, when he got like this he was hungry for any and all contact.

Sylvain leaned in and wrapped a mouth around his nipple, tongue flicking at the bud and heard him gasp. He grazed his teeth along it, hands now just under his chest and closing the distance between them. Felix was far past words, tears running down his face from overstimulation. Sylvain pulled back and grinned up at him, nipping playfully at his chin. Felix looked back down and smiled, a real smile, and Sylvain wanted to cry.

Instead, Dimitri lifted both of them like they were weightless, keeping them both connected. Felix yelped and wrapped his arms and legs around Sylvain, Sylvain doing the same until he felt where Dimitri had placed them. Dimitri's throbbing cock was now pressed against the small of his back, leaving a small stripe of precome in its wake. If Sylvain hadn't still been painfully hard and buried to the hilt in Felix's ass, that pure display of strength would have gotten him hard again. Felix buried his head in Sylvain's shoulder, still trying to come down from his earlier orgasm. Sylvain nudged his nose against Felix's ear, urging him to make eye contact.

"You good? You can tap out any time."

Felix clutched him tighter, shaking his head. "I'm … I'm good. I can't believe you haven't come yet." His words had no malice behind them as he was too thoroughly spent to care. Dimitri pressed a kiss to the top of Felix's forehead, lazily grinding himself against Sylvain's back.

"Do you all want to pause?" Dimitri sounded concerned as he trailed a hand down Felix's face.

"If I don't get off soon, I will die from lack of blood to my brain, so we need to get this show in the road." Sylvain laughed a little, stopping short as he felt Felix tighten around him. Goddess, he practically forgot he was still balls deep in him.

"We can keep going." Felix nodded, locking eyes with Dimitri. Dimitri pushed the hair out of Felix's face and smiled, both of his hands going to brace and lift them again.

"Well, you two are both a little too coherent. I intend to change that."

Dimitri lifted Sylvain by the backs of his thighs, forearms flexing as he held the two like it was nothing, pulling at Sylvain to expose his pre-fucked hole. Sylvain threw a hand down to help steady Dimitri's cock, gasping as the head pushed into him. While Felix was great in bed, there was no denying that Sylvain occasionally got hungry for the King's utterly massive cock. The way it made him burst at the seams made Sylvain wish he could sit Dimitri's lap until the end of time, embarrassing strangers as he rode his King with reckless abandon.

And Dimitri wasn't just a pretty face with a monster dick. He knew how to use it, too.

Dimitri braced his head against the back of Sylvain's neck and pulled him back and forth, slamming into him so hard that Sylvain felt tears start to well up. The force of each thrust was reaching Felix too, who was already hard again and letting himself go for the ride. Sylvain let his hands slide down to hold Felix at his thighs, keeping him from toppling but also letting him feel every shift that Dimitri caused his own body to feel. Felix's mouth hung open in ecstacy, panting hard at each thrust. Sylvain carefully balanced Felix on one arm, freeing up the other to press the pads of his fingers into Felix's tongue. Felix laved his tongue between two fingers, too sufficiently fucked to suck on them properly. They needed to do this more often, getting Felix to be this wanton, this open with them, was near impossible.

Dimitri slammed Sylvain down hard, hands going to turn his face around to kiss him, grinding up into his soft skin. It was a tough angle, but Sylvain made it work as best he could, slipping Dimitri a little tongue and feeling him groan into his mouth. The two parted and he smiled, so sweet for a man who had just been railing him like it was his job.

"I knew you were the right person to ask to do this." He looked at Sylvain with so much admiration in his eyes, and Sylvain wondered if this was how he looked at Felix, or how Dimitri looked at Felix. Or, fuck, how anyone looked at Felix. He couldn't calm the thrum of his heart, a grin spreading on his own face.

"I'd do anything for you, your Majesty."

Dimitri nodded, pulling him back up for another thrust. "I can see that." He had the nerve to chuckle, pulling Sylvain up almost the entire length of his dick and practically dropping him, gravity sending Dimitri directly into him. Sylvain called out, Felix holding Sylvain tight and looking at Dimitri with murder in his eyes.

"Be careful!"

Dimitri laughed again, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Felix's nose. "My mistake. I forget my own strength sometimes." Felix calmed, the two of them looking at each other over Sylvain's shoulder. "Do you think I should come in him, Felix?"

Felix shook his head, leaning up enough to let Sylvain's still very-hard cock slip out of him. He moaned at the loss of feeling, but that didn't stop his nasty little smirk from reappearing.

"Make him blow you. And I'll blow him. Let's see who comes first."

Sylvain thought his brain would never recover from running on fumes for this long, because he had to be dreaming if he heard that right. Dimitri lifted the two men off him, Felix relinquishing his position on Sylvain's lap to let Dimitri gently guide him to the headboard. Sylvain leaned up against the headboard and watched as Felix settled between his legs, Dimitri throwing his own legs over his torso. Dimitri lowered himself carefully, pressing the head of his dick against Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain, ever the helpful advisor, presses a chaste kiss to the top, then licks a long, slow stripe down the length of Dimitri, licking all the way back up and taking him into his mouth. As he started working him, tongue swirling around Dimitri as much as he could, he felt a warm heat around his own cock, Felix joining in on the fun.

Sylvain pressed his forearms against Dimitri back and let himself get lost in the feeling of his massive cock in his mouth, drool spilling down his chin as he bobbed along. Dimitri was curled over him, pressing little kisses onto the top of his head and whispering sweet praise into his hair. Sylvain felt Felix’s nose hit his pelvis and he moaned, Dimitri shuddering above him from the vibrations. Felix seemed to think this was a fun game, cupping Sylvain’s balls and doing everything he could to make the other man cry out. Felix bobbed his head along, hollowing his cheeks and keeping his tongue pressed against the thick vein on the underside of Sylvain’s cock, and Sylvain had been reduced to an absolute mess. Dimitri seemed to realize this, fisting Sylvain’s mouth and fucking his throat instead of making him move. Sylvain let it happen, pliant in his King’s hands and letting fresh tears glide down his cheeks. It felt like they had been doing this for hours, and he still hadn't come yet. Dimitri pulled off him, a slick pop as he pumped himself once, twice, then groaned as he finished across Sylvain’s face. Dimitri slumped against the headboard, breathing hard as his cock began to soften against the top of Sylvain’s cheek. Felix pulled off, looking at the two and frowning.

“Still nothing down here.”

Dimitri turned around to see that Felix’s diagnosis was correct, Sylvain was still just as hard and red as he had been when they started. “Oh, Sylvain.” Dimitri said with such concern in his voice, as if he hadn’t been the one to convince him to do the damn thing. Sylvain laughed a little, swiping some of the spend off his face and licking at his hand to clean the mess. “What do you think we should do, Felix?”

“I say we leave him.”

Sylvain frowned, sitting up and scratching at his head. “Could we, maybe not? Pretty please?” He was so hard he thought he could crack stone with his dick right now, and Felix wanted to just leave him here? To suffer? Dimitri shook his head, bringing Felix in for a slow kiss. Sylvain watched them carefully, Dimitri’s tongue sliding into Felix’s mouth so easily, tasting him by proxy. His hand started to trail down to his cock, praying that this damn potion was going to wear off soon. Dimitri pulled back, a hand now high up on Sylvain’s thigh. Goddess, his hands were so big and beautiful, covered in little white lines and rough callouses, Sylvain could almost feel his rough hand fisting him instead of his own.

“Have you ever seen a man so depraved?” Felix pushed the hair from his face, Sylvain daring to blow him a kiss and wink as he settled into the motion of jerking himself again. Dimitri’s hand slid up higher, a thumb pressing gently against the base of his cock.

“Never, Felix. But, if I may be so bold … I think it is mesmerizing.” Dimitri turned and looked at Sylvain, those lovey dovey eyes turned on him as his hand wrapped around his member proper, pumping him slow and steady. Felix huffed, pushing one of Sylvain’s legs up so he could lean against his thigh as he scratched at Sylvain’s taut stomach.

“Alway a sap, your majesty. If he doesn’t come from your hands, then we may need to call in backup.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened. “W-what does that mean?”

Felix smirked at him, the nails dragging across his skin suddenly sharp and a little painful. “We’ll just need to start bringing in as many people as possible for you to fuck. Is that what you want?” Sylvain shook his head, praying the potion would wear off, Dimitri’s rough hand feeling like heaven against his skin.

“No? Say it, Sylvain.”

“N-no. I’ll come for his Majesty.” Sylvain’s cheeks were wet, his mind too frazzled to do anything else. He thrusted into Dimitri’s hand, grabbing Felix and pulling him close into a deep, hungry kiss. Felix let it happen, Sylvain’s tongue plunging into his mouth and his hands tangling into his hair. Felix rested his face against a damp cheek, looking down at Dimitri patiently fisting him.

“Well, your Majesty? I don’t know what other options we have.”

Dimitri flushed, palming around the bed for the long forgotten vial of oil. “Perhaps we could try one other method.” He slicked two fingers and they disappeared behind him, biting his lip as Sylvain watched the King of Faerghus fuck himself on his fingers. It was quick and skillful, and he almost wished he had a better view. Watching him finger himself with such intent was nice, but he wanted to see his ass get speared proper. It was done in a flash, Dimitri slowly lowering himself into Sylvain.

And Goddess. Sylvain forgot just how tight Dimitri was. Who knew the weight of governing a country could make someone clench around him like that? Dimitri’s legs shook as he rode Sylvain, Felix watching as he snuggled into Sylvain’s side. “He’s so hot.” Felix muttered, his fingers drawing lazy circles above Sylvain’s navel. Sylvain had nothing to say other than constant prayers to the Goddess, prayers that he would finally release, would fill Dimitri up with enough come that he’d be shooting blanks for a week.

Something snapped in Sylvain’s mind, possibly the potion finally releasing its vicegrip on him. His hands reached out and gripped Dimitri’s waist, slamming him down and crying out in pleasure, his vision going hazy. He held Dimitri close until he finished, feeling his seed drip down and onto the sheets.

“Holy shit.”

“Goodness, Sylvain.”

“Gross.”

Dimitri gently removed Sylvain’s hands and gasped, more of the mess dripping from his body. “I-I think I need to go bathe.” He rolled out of bed, his legs wobbly as he walked. It was a little satisfying to know he had done that to Dimitri, considering he always fucked all of them completely stupid. Felix followed, shooting a glare at Sylvain.

“Are you coming, or what?”

“Just did, babe. But thanks for checking.”

Felix groaned and stomped off, Sylvain laughing as he tried to get up, finding he had absolutely no strength in his legs. Dimitri turned back to see Sylvain struggling, sighing as he walked back over to him.

“Would you like a little help?”

Sylvain nodded, Dimitri sweeping him up into a bridal carry, the three of them walking to the bath to wash all of the seed and sweat off each other. Dimitri set Sylvain down, turning on the tap and letting water begin to fill the tub. Felix sat on the lip of the tub, and Sylvain felt like everyone was looking at him. “Guys, I’m fine. It was a ton of fun.” He leaned over the tub to kiss Felix, then Dimitri. “Next time, we make Felix drink the potion.” Felix made an offended noise, and Dimitri laughed at the two.

“I think I’d like to try it next. The thought of you two doing everything you could to help me finish is …” Dimitri trailed off as he grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the tap, wiping at Felix’s stomach.

“Hot?” Sylvain expertly filled in, Dimitri nodding quickly. Felix seemed to agree, Sylvain noted as he saw the tips of his ears go pink. “We all agree this has to happen again?” The other two nodded and Sylvain could only smile, resting his head on Dimitri’s knee. “You guys are the best. Seriously.” Dimitri massaged his scalp and Sylvain leaned into the touch, humming in affirmation.

“We both love you, Sylvain, you deserve to feel that love in return, however we can give it.” Dimitri was always a sweet talker, Felix nodding along in agreement. Sylvain rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm, feeling tears start to prick his vision.

“How’d I get the two best boyfriends in Fodlan?”

Felix rolled his eyes and pushed his head down into the water, Dimitri laughing as Sylvain scrambled to pull himself free. Okay, he occasionally had the best boyfriends in all of Fodlan. Sometimes they were absolute terrors too.

But he’d happily put up with it for another night with the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you like this fic, make sure to leave kudos and comments! sorry to throw this at the top of the tag again, mind the repost notes, nothing here changed! If you like this, you can let me know on twit @danivonfemblem !


End file.
